Spirits in the Material World
by Spacebabie
Summary: A bored Alex decides to entertain the children with a scary story. Meanwhile Matt takes Charlie to visit Chavez and on the way home runs into an enemy.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

**Spirits In the Material World

* * *

**

The season of spring had just arrived to the city that never sleeps a few weeks later than the actual due date. The harbingers were in the form of the temperature warming up and the lack of any no snow. Precipitation came only in the form of rain. Lows were only in the upper fifties and lower sixties and the highs were creeping towards the eighties. In Central Park the first small blades of green shot up through the once dead soil and a few trees had begun to sprout tiny specks of green amongst the dried out and bare branches.

Despite the rising thermostat, people still dressed in their light winter clothes, although it was in less layers and half the time they would leave their schools and jobs with their jackets draped across their arms. The warming weather brought a few smiles to some and the visions of relaxing on Florida beaches, getting drunk and going wild to several college students as the reminder of finals were around the corner.

Matt Bluestone drummed his fingers across the wheel of Xanatos's bright red Jaguar. It was his turn to pick up the children from school and since he didn't have a car Xanatos loaned him one from his garage. He leaned back into the real leather of the car seat and turned down the volume of the CD player. He was never going to ask to drive Elisa's car again. Perhaps he could ask for such a vehicle for his next birthday. His mate would be able to purchase such a gift for him.

He glanced over to the large six story building that was Pembleton Elementary. The private academy consisted of four schools. The first was the preschool, the second was the elementary with grades one through five, the third was the middle school and the fourth was the highschool. The top twenty-five percentile of students who graduated from Pembleton went on to Ivy League colleges.

There was still several minutes until the final bell. Matt decided to take time to check out the other cars waiting in the parking lot for the students to be released. If he was going to ask for a car he was going to exercise his options. There were other two other jaguars, one was red and the other was black. There were several BMW's and Mercedes, Porsches and Lamborginis. Matt counted a handful of Lexuses and Caddilacs. There were other cars as well: Mustangs, Tarus's, Saturns, Cacillacs, and a black Tiberon.

The last car caught Matt's eye, not because of what the vehicle was, but because of who was standing in front of it. Despite the dark sunglasses and long gray overcoat, Matt could easily recognize the blond haired man by the shape of his chin, the regal shape of his nose and the way he kept his lips well pursed together.

"What the hell?" Matt stepped out of the Jaguar. He had no idea why Jon Canmore was waiting in the parking lot. The Hunter wasn't watching over the place to see if his own son, Charlie attended the school. The most logical reason was that Jon's own son was a student at Pembleton. "Canmore?"

Jon turned towards the detective. "Bluestone, yer spawn attends this school?"

"He's in the first grade," Matt frowned. He did not like the way Jon had refereed to his son as his spawn.

"They'll let anyone attend here if the money is right," Jon's own expression matched up with Matt's.

"I could say the same about your kid, or how you are able to afford a place like Pembleton."

"Ambrosia Leahs has taken a shine t' my wee boys." Jon turned towards the school. The buzzing sound of the dismissal bell was faint, but still audible "Was it Xanatos or the Demon who paid fer yer hatchling?"

"It was my wife," Matt tried to keep his tone civil. "Xanatos paid for Alex and Macy."

"I hope yer evil offspring isnae causing too much trouble."

"If you haven't noticed by now my son is human during the day," Matt fought back the urge to snap at Canmore. "Your child is the one that can attract more attention."

"Colin is well behaved," he turned towards the sound of approaching children. "I can only imagine what yer own child is doing to the other children."

One small boy ran straight up towards Canmore. "Daddy!" the approaching child was spitting image of the Scottish Weregoyle. Blond hair was a lighter shade than Jon's gold mane that was long enough to be gathered into a ponytail. Soft cherubic features were fading away to match with Jon's face. Only the boy's chin and brown eyes were different from his own father's. He even wore a long coat that was the same shade of dark gray as Jon's. "Daddy guess what."

"I'll guess," Jon's scowl did a complete 360 at he sight of his son. "What?"

"We got to play with musical instruments today," Colin's cheeks were a bright rosy pink from running over to his father's car and his excitement.

"Ye did? What kind of instruments?"

"We got to play with blocks that we smacked together, rubbing sticks, castanets, tambourines, maracas, and triangles. I got to play the drum. There are two drums and one is two drums that are stuck together and there is a Xylophone."

"Sounds like ye had a great day," Jon buckled Colin in his seat before he sat down behind the wheel.

Matt wanted to point out the fact that people were going to be suspicious when Colin is still wearing his coat even though there are high temperatures through out the city. The only thing that kept his tongue in check were the three children running up to him.

"Daddy!" Charlie ran towards his father with his arms raised. The six year old was still as well groomed as he was when he first went off to classes. His Pembleton Academy uniform was still in place, no sign of wrinkles anywhere. The bluish silver uniform jacket was buttoned up underneath his coat that he didn't bother to zip up. His hair was still in place. It took a large handful of salve to keep his fly away hair in place.

"Hey, Kiddo," Matt allowed Charlie into his arms. "What did you learn today?"

"We had a reading quiz, and I got all the answers right!" Charlie slid out of his fathers arms and pulled off his backpack. "It's in here. I got a sticker that smells like strawberries."

"Your mother is going to be proud," there was nothing that could remove the grin from his face. "Macy, Alex, how was your day?" He opened the door to allow the children to crawl into the back.

"We got to play with Play-Doh," Macy chirped. "We made animals."

"What kind of animals?" Matt helped the quaterling with her seat belt. Both Charlie and Alex did not have any trouble with theirs.

"We pulled out a piece of paper and there was a letter on it. We had to make an animal that begun with the letter on the card."

"What letter did you get?" Alex asked. He was being a good boy by allowing the younger children talk about their day before he did.

"An M. I made a monkey," Macy answered. "Our teacher said we get to play with play doh again tomorrow, but we are going to use numbers."

"I see," Matt figured the would have to make whatever they want but it would have to be the same amount as the number on the card. "What about you Alex?"

"I have a project to do," Alex explained while Matt slid into the drivers eat and fastened his seat belt. "We have to find ten facts about an important person in history and write sentences with them, and we have to draw something that the person is known for."

"Who did you get?" Matt turned the keys in the ignition.

"Benjamin Franklin."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Matt could see Alex drawing a picture of Benjamin Franklin flying a kite during a thunder storm with a key attached.

"I also had a spelling test day. I only got one word wrong."

"How many words were there in total?"

"Fifteen."

"Missing one out of fifteen isn't too bad," Matt pulled the Jaguar out of the parking lot. He could always worry about Canmore later. When driving through the busy steets of Manhattan he was going to concentrait on his driving while indulging in the chatter of the children.

* * *

"After you change out of your uniforms you can report to the dining hall for homework duty," Matt announced as soon as they had stepped out of the elevators. The red-headed detective had unbuttoned his jacket while inside the elevator.

"I don't have a uniform," Macy was the first to skip out of the elevator in front of Matt. She pointed to the cotton straps of her pink jumper dress. "Not until I go to the same building as the boys."

"It's a pretty dress," Matt smiled at her. "You wouldn't want to get it all dirty when you play out in the playground area, now do you?"

"No," the quaterling shook her head as she removed her coat. Like Colin she would still have to wear her coat during the warmer months to cover up her wings. Her green wings had the same yellow color underneath as her father. The same spiked eye ridge the beaked were weregoyle had were inherited by her as was his sand colored hair. She always wore a headband over her brow ridges.

"You go and get changed into your play clothes and I'll take out to the playground."

"Can I play after I change?" Charlie asked . He carried his coat in one arm and his uniform jacket in the other. Underneath was a white button down shirt. The rest of his outfit consisted on pants that matched the color of his jacket and a pair of leather shoes. His mother liked the lighter colors and was pleased with the new uniform style. "I don't have any home work."

"You are being honest?"

"You can check my home work folder," Charlie held onto both coats in one arm while handed his father his back pack. "It's in there."

"I pretty much trust you," Matt accepted the book bag from his son. Charlie had never lied about his assignments before. He was always honest, yet Matt always checked the small booklet to see if his teacher had wrote in an homework assignment. Alex had lied about it in the past, not once or twice, but three times. He was the reason why both boys were given the booklets and notes to their teachers at the beginning of the school year for them to mark down their assignments.

"I can go outside," Charlie cheered as he raced down the hall towards his bed room.

"Don't forget to take a coat outside in case it starts to get chilly," Matt called after him. "And don't wear yourself out too much. You don't want to be too tired when we go and visit Maria and Tina tonight."

"Why does he get to visit people?" Alex had remained silent while he removed both his coat and jacket. His own Knapsack rested a few inches on the floor away from his feet.

"He rarely gets to visit people," Matt told him. "Maria invited us over." In truth his boss had invited both him, Elisa and their families over to visit. He knew the reason why Demona wouldn't go with them. It was the same reason why Goliath couldn't and Elisa had to decline. With people like H. A.M around they couldn't attract to much attention towards themselves.

"I got nothing to do tonight," the eight year old complained.

"You have something to do right now," Matt pointed towards the halls. "I'll have the right Enclopedia set up for you."

"It's not due till Friday."

"'One today is worth two tomorrow's'. Do you know who said that?"

"Benjamin Franklin?" Alex shrugged

"Very good. you are going to start your project after you change clothes," he noticed the disappointed look in the child's face. "You don't have to do it all tonight. You can write down the facts tonight, turn them into sentences tomorrow, and draw his picture on Wednesday, but you might have more homework assignments to do."

"I'll write the sentences today," Alex sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to practice more of his spells that day.

Matt seemed to have read his mind."You can work on your magic after dinner."

"No I can't. Owen is going out with Kitty."

"Well you can practice some of the spells right?" Matt suggested. He had no idea what the plans the other denziens of the castle had for that night. Owen and Kitty did deserve a night off. "Maybe put on a show for the younger children?"

"I guess," Alex placed his coat under his arm and picked up his book bag. Might as well get to work on his school assignment.

* * *

Lorrie Canmore slowly stepped out of the bathroom with a thick towel in her hands. "You are fast," Lorrie still had her sleeves rolled up from when she bathed her toddler. There was a small sign of splashing across her chest and a few splatter marks on her knees. She carried a thick and warm towel in her hands. "You can't hide from me."

The slick and damp child proved to have been a match for his mother. The toddler had alluded his mother ever since he slipped through the door when his mother had her back turned. Due to the shape of Eddie's feet he was able to reach the doorknob to outside the bathroom. Eddie didn't want bath time to end, because when it was over he would be placed into his crib.

The sound of giggling brought her attention over to the kitchen table. The wet foot prints had apparently faded from when Eddie first raced out, but there were tiny damp droplets on the floor, slowly evaporating and leading towards the table.

"I wonder where Eddie could be," Lorrie asked out loud, knowing full well that Eddie could hear her. "He could be in his bed room. I bet he is hiding from me." She inched closer to the table. The sound of her second born's laughter was even louder. "He might be in Colin's room." She took another step closer to the table. "He could be in the bathroom again. I think I'll look there." She bent down stared un der the table. Her brown eyes matched with the brown eyes of Eddie. "Right after I look here."

"Noooo!" Eddie cried out as he tried to squeeze through the chairs. He didn't count for his mother to be standing right next to his choice of exit. The toddler had taken a few steps when Lorrie grabbed on to his arm. "No end, no end, no end."

"What no end?" Lorrie asked as she wrapped the towel around his body and pulled him closer to her. She got down on her knees and began to dry him off.

"No bath end," Eddie tried to spread his wings, but his mother had a firm hold on him. "No end."

"I see," She kept a firm hold on him as she rubbed him dry. "Your brother was the same way. He loved taking baths."

"Bath fun," Eddie said.

"All fun things must sadly come to an end," Lorrie picked him up and approached the hallway.

"Ye finally caught him." Her husband was curled up in love seat in the living room. His dark green wings were folded across his shoulders. Blond hair free from their daily binding flowed down his back and was kept out of Jon's eyes by his thick frill ending in spikes. An amused smirk was painted across his face.

"And you were a big help," Lorrie paused to stare at the image of the other two men in her life. Her older son was seated in Jon's lap. His hands were holding the book he wanted to read with his father.

"As ye can se I have my hands full with my other son," Jon carefully pressed his thumb against the picture of a dolphin on one side of the book while he grabbed the book mark that he had placed on the arm rest. "He's becoming a better reader each day."

"That's good," Lorrie raised her voice as she approached the door to Eddie's room. "Next time I read to Colin and you give Eddie a bath."

"I guess that would only be fair," Jon placed the book mark on the pages where his thumb had once occupied. "That will be it fer tonight. We'll begin the next chapter tomorrow."

"Can I start?" Colin mimicked his father by folding his wings across his shoulders in the same way.

"Of course ye can lad." Jon tousled Colin's hair. "Daddy is going t' need t' stand up now."

"I know," Colin slid off his father's lap. "It's time for us to go?"

"It's about time," Jon rose to his feet without unhinging his wings. "Lorrie, we are going fer a glide now."

"You becareful," Lorrie called out. Eddie was dried off and placed on the changing table. Lotion and talcum powder was already massaged into his thighs and bottom. "I want you to be on the look out for those psychos, and don't have him out of sight for a second."

"I won't," Jon called out to his wife as he lead his eldest son to their balcony.

* * *

Wings of rich bronze were folded across the firm chest of Matt Bluestone. The golden weregoyle approached the entrance to the tower most of the clan favored to rest during the day. He kept his tail steady, feeling the firm clutch of a gargoyle child holding onto the supple end.

Charlie appeared to have been a smaller version of his father. His long and slender horns ended with a slight curve backwards just like his father's. He had the same shape of wings down to the dual claws on the wing arms. His facial features gave him an appearance of what Matt possibly had looked like at the age of six. Charlie only differed in appearance from his father by the shape of his chin, the texture of his hair and his coloration. His coloring matched his mother's along with the dark blue of his wings with the violate lining.

"Must you go tonight?" Demona hadn't planned on following them. She just couldn't stay in their living quarters without expressing her concerns.

"Tonight is as good as any other night," Matt paused at the sound of his mate's voice. He turned to face her. She was only several feet behind them. Her eyes held the warm look of concern. "I understand why you wish not to come with us."

"It's the same reason why I feel you should stay here." She stepped closer towards them. "There is no telling where our enemies are."

"That doesn't sound like the gargoyle I have fallen in love with," Matt waited until she was within reach before he took her hand into his. "My Demona is not afraid of any human, no matter how well they are armed."

"I am not afraid what they might due to me," the touch of his hands, the soft tone of his voice. The way that he smelled. She wished he would forget about the little trip they had planned, send Charlie off to find Alex, and carry her to bed. "I have been shot at by searing pieces of metal and arrowheads of stone several times. I lost count of how many times I have been stabbed."

"Then you wouldn't mind going for a simple glide," He reached up to take a few of her locks into his talons.

"I'm immortal. The rest of my family is not." She leaned closer towards his chest, but did not place her head against his body. She want to give him room to open up his wings if he wished. "I can not risk attracting more attention to you or Charlie. That is why I have to stay. It is why I feel you both should stay. You might bee seen."

"We cannot stay cooped up in the castle forever at night." He spread his wings out. "We organize these visits like this so that we can go without risking being found."

"I still worry," She placed her head against his chest and wrapped her wings around him. "Even when the Quarrymen first started out I did not worry this much for Angela. This new organization is far more competent."

"We don't have to worry too much about them randomly shooting us. They have been issued a citation. One bullet from a member and their leader is going to go for a ride down town."

"And that bullet has a chance of injuring you."

"I'm sorry," Matt pulled way from her grasp. "Charlie and I need to go feel the wind under our wings." He reached down to take his son's hand into his own and quickend thier pace before Demona could change his mind about going out.

* * *

There was no sign on any of the adults near the bedroom of Alex Xanatos. The quarter fae had waited until the twins had slipped inside before he turned off the main light switch. The dark room had slight illumination from the small lamp and the plug in night light. Alex gave one look outside to make sure no adult was snooping.

"What's taking so long?" Macy asked. She had chosen a place in the middle of Alex's bed. Her wings were spread out to her full span. "I want to see a magic show."

"Magic show," The twin children of Goliath and Elisa were seated near the end They had their five digit hands curled over the foot board and their wings spread out.

"We told the lie you told us to tell our mommy," Rebecca added. She resembled her mother but had the sable colored hair fo her father. her skin was a deep tan with a lavender undertone.

"We told her we were going to watch videos." Rowan said. Like Rebecca he too was tan but he didn't have the same undertone as Re. His hair as darker in color and the chubby babyfat on his face was gradually fading away to reveal the wide chin and sharp features of Goliath.

"Maybe magic show is on video?" Ronnie suggested. The toddler was seated near the head of the bed. His light brown hair had become unraveled from rolling around on the bed in anticipation for the story. To Alex, Ronnie appeard like a tiny version of Owen. The only difference was the color of his hair, the hsape and color of his eyes, the large round ears, retractable claws and the long tail from his mother.

"Not a magic video," Macy told him. "It's Alex's magic."

"Not a video?" Ronnie blinked his bright green eyes.

"It's better than a video," Rowan added.

"I'll show you guys," Alex kept his head against the door. "I just want to make sure that none of the grown ups are going to hear us."

"How long?" Macy asked.

"Now is good," He approached his bed. "Macy, could please move over to where Ronnie is. I need some room."

"What kind of magic?" Ronnie asked as Macy crawled over to sit next to him.

"Illusions," Alex held up his hand. "Leave now if you are afraid of ghosts." he waited a full minute, not a single child moved from their spot. "Good. Ghostly visions of determind-" he paused to shake his head. "I mean Ghostly visions I call from my mind. To these walls there shall not be a bind. Come on out for a game. Play a story that brings your fame." Pale green surrounded the child 's body while his eyes lit up with golden illuminences. The ends of his hair flew up like a force of static.

"Cool," Macy watched as the green light spread out until it had filled the entire room. The light was absorbed through the walls. "That was cool."

"Is the magic show over?" Ronnie asked. He had clutched onto the large pillow that was decorated to look like a floppy and soft lion.

"It has just begun," Alex held out his hands. "Once upon a time there was an old couple." A transparent image of an old man with stooped over back hovered over one hand. Whisps of hair decorated the fringe of the old man's nearly bald head. Hi thin lips were clamped togehter under a long and narrow nose. A plump elderly woman's image appeared over the other hand. Her hair was thick and curly. Her smile was wide and she wore pair of glasses..

"Ghosts?" Rebecca asked.

"Those are not ghosts, Re," Macy pointed out. "Those are intrusions."

"Illusions," Alex corrected. "The man worked hard at his business and the woman took care of the house and garden and sold flowers and vegetables from the garden. Together they had three children who all grew up, went to college and got married. After the youngest child graduated the old woman wanted to go on a spectacular cruise." The image of the woman floated closer to the man. She had a loving look in her eyes, the same look Alex had remembered seeing in his own parents when they were about to mush out on him. "They had agreed they would earn the money together." Both old man and woman embraced each other. A faint smile appeared on the man's face.

"I don't like this story," Rowan piped up. "It's a girl's story."

"It's not over," Macy scowled at him.

"No more interruptions," Alex warned. "The old couple had two seperate accounts and the old woman went into hers to get her half of the money, but when she returned from the bank the old man had bought himself something already. It was a cane." A golden can appeared in the hands of the old man. "The woman couldn't believe what she had seen. He had used most of his money to buy himself a golden cane. She couldn't believe how selfish he was." The ghostly image of the woman floated back to his other side. She kept her back turned to the man. "She put the money back in the bank and became bitter towards the old man. A few years later the man became weak." The image of the man with the cane turned into an image of a man in bed. "His dying request was to have his cane buried with him."

"Quiet," Rebecca held up her hand. Her voice had shifted into a whisper. "I think I hear a grown up."

Alex couldn't hear everything and relied on the hearing of the others to let him know when the adult was no where near his bedroom. He was more than pleased to have the other children in the room with him.

"I hear nothing," Rowan said.

"The man died," Alex returned to his story. The image of the old man in his bed had melted and reshaped into a coffin. The old wife was standing on one side of the coffin, along with the preacher and several people in shadows. "The wife did not put the cane in the coffin. She sold the cane and divided the money between her and her children. She had enough in retirement to live out her life and go on the trip she wanted." The image of the funeral turned into an image of a cruise ship.

"Good story," Ronnie clapped. "The woman got her trip."

"It's not over," the corner's of Alex's mouth turned up into a smile. "It's about to get better. A few days after her trip she was relaxing at home." The ship changed into an image of the woman seated in a chair in front of a fireplace. "She thought of calling her friends over for a nice game of cards when she heard the following sound 'oooooooooh' She thought it was the wind and checked all the windows in the living room before she sat back down. 'Whoooo, whooooo, whoooooo.' The sound was even louder. She thought she thought it was an owl and went to the window and stared out the window. There was no owl. She sat back down."

Alex took a long pause to catch his breath. "The sound came again, but it was closer. 'Whooooo toooook mmmmmm, whooooooo toooooooook mmmmmm.' The woman was really scared. She didn't know what the sound was until she thought it was the type of sounds an old house usually made. She sat back down in the chair."

"Scary," Ronnie pulled the decorative pillow even closer to his chest. His tail kept wagging back and forth.

"The sound came again," Alex forgave the small interruption. He got the effect that he had wanted. 'Whoooooooo toooooook mmmmmmmy caaaaaaane. Whoooo toook mmmy caaane?' The woman began to rock even faster. She thought it was her conscious. Part of it was angry that she didn't honor her husband's wishes, but why should she. He did a selfish thing after they had made a great promise."

"He broke the promise," Rowan nodded.

"Stop interrupting," Rebecca smacked his hand.

"The sound came again. This time it sounded like it was just outside the living room. 'Whoo toook mmmy caaane. Who took my cane?' The fire went out and she rose to her feet. She called out to who was there. 'Who took my cane?' The ghost of her husband appeared before her." The image of the old man appeared over Alex's head. He was completely white with black eyes and no slouch in his back. "'Who took my cane? Who took my cane?'" Alex narrowed his eyes . "'It was you!'" The ghost flew towards Macy.

"No!" the quaterling slid over the bed. She landed with a small thump that didn't hurt her and tried to crawl under Alex's bed. The illusions had faded away. "It wasn't me, it was your wife."

"That was the end of the story, Macy." Alex explained. "That is how you end that story. You find someone who is really in to it and you point at them."

"Wow," Rowan blinked. "teach me how to tell it."

"I can't tonight," Alex pointed to the door. "The grown ups might get suspicious. We better go to bed. I'll walk everyone to their rooms." He grabbed onto Ronnie's hand. It would be best to guide the youngest back to the nursery first. He hoped Macy would lead the twins back to their bedroom.

* * *

Multiple scents filled the kitchen, radiating from the sources and expanding to fill the area until it was absorbed into the nostrils of the two gargoyles. Angela tried not to concentrate of the aromas coming from the stove as her mate continued to prepare their dinner. The savory roast cooking in the oven alone was enough to cause her mouth to water. The combination of butter and spices along with the vegetables Broadway was sauteeing caused her stomach to create an unlady like sound of a rabid weasel. She tried to push the scent away, focusing on the lemon scent of the dish soap.

"What kind of dessert would you like for tonight?" Broadway asked. He stood over the stove, managing a large skillet of onions, asparagus spears and mushrooms. He used the spatula to slide the vegetables onto the plate before added another pat of butter to the skillet.

"We still have plenty of desserts," Angela held the cutting board underneath the faucet as she rinsed it off. While her mate cooked she would clean up the dishes he used in preparation for the meal. "There is a jar of oatmeal raison cookies that Elisa made, half a chocolate chip cake and still several brownies."

"Are you sure?" Broadway added more of the spices to the melted butter and tossed in several handfuls of chopped onion. "I can bake something up real quick when I have finished here."

"We should finish the desserts that we already have." Angela scrubbed the cutting knife with the soap soaked wash cloth.

"If you say so." He tossed in more mushrooms and asparagus.

"You could always make a pie tomorrow." Angela ran the last of the silverware under the faucet and placed it in the drying rack. "Have you thought about why that dragon statue seems to follow Father around?"

He reached over to adjust the heat. "Not really. It's not really following him around."

"He sets it down on Elisa's shelf and he leaves for our living room and finds it on the coffee table. He figures its it would be better to leave it there and this morning before dawn he finds it on his battlement."

"It does seem strange," Broadway shrugged. "Good thing that sword he recieved stays put." He spoke of the gift Goliath recieved from the clan in England. A clan member had a dream that told him to send a sword they kept as an antique to the Manhattan clan. Goliath had placed the sword amongst the other weapons in the armory.

Angela's eyes shifted to the entrance for a second, a second that was long enough for her to see they were not alone. "Broadway?"

"Yes?" He stared into the direction she was looking at and felt his eyes become as large as Lexington's.

It was almost like staring into the past. The man standing in the entrance wore the same armor as the guardsmen of Wyvern. Long dark hair peeked out from under his helmet and stuck to the back and sides of his sweat covered neck neck. A dark scruffy beard covered his chin and a scar was easily seen on his arm where it wasn't covered by any armor. His eyes, smoke gray in color, were narrowed at the sight of the two gargoyles. His lips were turned down in a scowl that matched his glare.

"Who are you?" Angela stood next to the clean cutlery. While she might not grab one of the knives to fight off the intruder if he proved to be hostile she could prevent him from grabbing a knife to use it to attack her.

"Who am I?" The strange soldier's voice boomed out in disbelief. His accent was thick with a Scottish Burr. "Who am I? You beasts have become more cocky every evening. I canae believe ye act like ye havenae seen one of the guardsmen of the Princess before."

Broadway stepped towards him. "She's not a beast," He was not going to allow anyone to insult his mate. "She lives here just as I do."

"Gaurdsmen?" Angela asked.

"I have seen the bloated one around before," the soldier pointed at Broadway. "He should know how to address one of the Princess's own guardsmen. His leader and my captain speak to each other in confidence."

Angela's eyes shifted towards her mate. "What is he talking about?"

"Do the insides of yer head stay as hard as rock after sunset?" He grabbed onto his hilt. "Why are ye awake for that matter? The sun had just risen. Ye should be on yer perches looking out over the castle and be protecting us from the vikings."

"He's one of Princess Katherine's soldiers," Broadway realized. "Or was one."

"What dost thou mean by was one?" the soldier glared at him. "I still serve for the princess. She would be quite upset t' find beasts within her kitchen. She would be more upset t' know how ye managed ta stay awak after sunrise"

"Stop calling us beasts," Broadway scowled. The last person who called them beast was Macbeth and that was back when they were not on the same side. Most humans who insult him and his race had used the choice words of monster and freak. "And it's night time."

The guardsman shook his head in disbelief. "Night time?" He paused to chew on his bottom lip as he thought about it. "It must be true. Did that Magus use a spell ta protect us from the Vikings preparing to attack the castle and accidently sent me ta the next night?" He glared at the kitchen. His expresssion shifted to confusement at the sightof the stoves, the mutliple burners of gas and electric, the ovens, microwaves, toaster ovens and refridgerators. "What sorcery is this?"

"The Princess allowed us in the kitchen all the time," Angela smiled at the fond memories of the Princess and the times when she and her rookery siblings helped the Princess with baking breads and pastries.

"Is this one touched in the head?" the soldier raised his eyebrows while pointing at Angela. "The Princess has forbidden the gargoyles to step in certain parts of the castle." He studdied the kitchen again. "Or at least she used to. Where has the Magus sent me?"

"That was before Wyvern was taken by the Vikings." Broadway began to explain. "They attacked during the day while we were slept. The weapons were sabotaged. Wyvern was easily taken over and most of the clan was shattered."

The guardsman shook his head again, this time in frustration. he did not want to believe what he had heard. "Now it is you who speaks such nonsense."

"It's not nonsense. You probably died during the battle, or perhaps you were killed before the Wyvern tragedy."

"I am not dead," the soldier kept shaking his head. "I am as alive as both of you."

"Try to teak a deep breath," Angela spoke softly "and tell me what you smell."

"The vegetables," Broadway redirected his attention back to the stove where he stirred around the vegetables before they became burned in the skillet.

"What should I be smelling?" The soldier asked.

"You should be able to tell me," Angela explained.

The soldier's chest appeared to have expanded and his nostrils twitched. "I smell nothing."

"There is a roast in the oven and vegetables in the skillet," Angela pointed towards the stove. "The spices my mate has used has filled this kitchen with it's aroma, yet you cannot smell it. What do you feel?"

"I feel nothing," he reached for the counter. His fingers did not sink through, but his eyes widened. "I can not feel anything."

"I'm sorry," Angela forgave the insults he had used earlier. Petty words were no match for the realization of being dead.

* * *

The permeter of the Wyvern library was lines with book filled shelves from the floor to the ceiling. There were several tall bookshelves in the middle as well as places to sit back and read. One who did not know the layout of the library better could spend hours trying to find the book they were looking for. There were a few like Brooklyn, Goliath, and Angela who would spend an hour glancing over the titles to make a selective choice of what they wanted to read. There were those like Lexington and Desdemona who knew what they wanted and went right to it, and there were those like Broadway and Cecilia who wait until they were given a recommendation of a book before they ventured into the library.

Hudson was one of the few who did all three. When he first learned how to read he relied on people giving him ideas of what he could read and enjoy in his range of learning. He still received several recommendations from his friend, Robins. There were times when he had walked around the library, peeking at shelves in the search of a book that might intrigue him and then there were times he wanted to read a book because he had seen the movie it was based on, or it had come up on Jeopardy in one of the entertainment catergories.

Talons the color of tanned leather careful held onto Xanatos's copy of War of the Worlds. Even thought it was probably a reprint of a reprint of a reprint. Hudson treated it as if it was made of fragile glass. "Clever ending," the aged warrior said underbreath s he approached the shelf where he had removed the book. " A virus killing the invaders. I hope that new movie will be as good as the book." He heard various discussions from the younger generation who havel ooked up movie information on The Internet, and he seen some clips on Entertainment Tonight. He slipped the book into the bare spot on the shelf. Tomorrow he will begin reading The Island of Dr. Moreau.

"Halt ye knave!" the shout came just right outside the library. Hudson didn't even need his keen earring.

"Foolish child," another voice accompanied the first. The second sounded older. "Ye lack the skills t' wield such a weapon."

"What in the name of the dragon is going out there?" Hudson spoke a he felt his hand inching towards the hilt of his sword. Was there a thief in the castle? If there was then who was trying to stop him. "There is something familiar about their voices."

"Ye filthy cur," the words were accompanied by the familiar clang of steel striking steel.

"Foolish whelp," the second voice was accompanied by another clang.

Hudson slowly raised his hand to the double doors while he pulled out his sword. With one shove he pushed the doors open.

"I promise I will not injure you," the first voice belong to a young boy around the age of fifteen. He was dressed in the same armor as a Wyvern soldier in training. Sandy blond hair was disheveled. He was armed with a small wooden shield covered in leather and a sword that was almost as long as Hudson's. If ye hand over what ye have stolen."

"Ye are a foolish one," the. other man was older by at least teen years. His head was covered in a hood of his cloak. Dark silver meal chest plate covered his black tunic. The rest of his clothing was a dark gray color, including the metal shin guards he wore and the small shield molded into the vembrance on his right arm. He carried a long and thin sword in his left hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hudson pointed the tip of his sword at the taller man. He had heard the voice matching with the younger man address the other as thief. He relied on his firm judgment and signaled the man in the cloak. "What brings ye here."

"Pathetic," the cloaked man stepped back before twisting around with his word. The blade came straight for the younger soldier's shoulder.

"Lad!" Hudson raced forward and tried to block the cloaked man's sword with his own. To his astonishment the sword passed straight through. A mixture of shock, horror and failure to protect the youngerman washed over the old gargoyle, the feeling of failure were removed at the sight of the youth's shield blocking the metal. "Spirits."

The two spirits continued to ignore him. The youth had held up both his shield and his sword when the older man attached. The point of his sword came in contact with the other man's flesh, just right underneath the bottom of his armor The thief tried to pull his blade free, but as he pulled back the youth pushed forward the metal of the sword punctured even further.

The cloaked man dropped his sword. His complexion became paler and slicker like wax. A small trickle of blood fell out of the corner of his mouth as he fell to his knees.

"Well done lad," Hudson didn't have the heart to point out the fact the youth was ghost. It appeared as if it wasn't going to matter to him since they acted like he wasn't in the room.

The young soldier in training just stared at the thief he had slain. the shocked look on his face had faded and was replaced by a satisfied look of completed a job. He continuing staring at the slain man even as the two of them began to flicker out. The area where they were standing in was empty for a few seconds before they had reappeared. The cloaked thief was no longer stabbed and standing on his feet. His hand was on his hilt.

"Thief!" The youth had quickly drawn his sword as he charged to ho the thief.

"Like a video stuck in a loop," Hudson observed. There wasn't much he could do in that situation except go in the search of the others.

* * *

As enjoyable as the visit was it had to end and for Matt Bluestone it was almost too soon. The golden gargoyle shared a cup of decaf with his captain while Maria's daughter, Tina, had pulled out the markers and coloring books she used when she baby sat and spent some time coloring with Matt's son. As an extra treat, Tina gave Charlie a brand new coloring book and box of markers. The delicious cookies Maria had served along with coffee was good, but Matt didn't want to fill up on them, not when Broadway had mentioned his plans to cook a roast, and even though he and Charlie both had eaten dinner before they ventured out he could not pass up on Broadway's cooking when the aqua hued gargoyle offered him a plate.

Matt stared over his shoulder to watch his eldest child who glided only a foot behind him. Each new night the hatchling became a better skilled glider. Charlie's dark blue wings hugged onto the air currents without much difficulty, he still wasn't as fast as the rest of the clan and he couldn't perform some of the aerobatics as the other clan members, but neither could Matt when he first became a weregoyle.

"Did you have fun?" Matt stared over his shoulder to ask his son the question.

"I wanted to stay longer." Charlie answered in a disappointed tone of voice.

"We have to come home sometime. I'm sure you can finish coloring your picture at another time, and you got a new coloring book to use."

"I finished coloring," Charlie replied. "I finished a picture of Buzz Lightyear with several green alien dolls."

"If you are done coloring then why are you disappointed?"

"I love coloring and listening to Tina's stories," his wings shifted strangely and he began to descend down. Before his father could react Charlie had righted his wings and adjusted them to ride the thermal back to his father.

"Easy there," Matt reached out to grab Charlie's hand. His son pulled back his arms to his chest. "I'll let you glide alone if you promise that if you feel any slight problem you will tell me."

"Okay."

"You are getting better at gliding," Matt smiled before he turned towards the castle. "Soon there were be more young gliders. Macy has begun to exorcise her wings and then there will be the two-" Something large collided with him. It felt like several sand bags had stuck against his body and was forcing him down to one of the buildings bellow.

The detective recollected his thoughts before he and whatever or whoever had collided with him had landed on the building top. Matt not only managed to angle his body to not be the first thing that will collide with the building top he had almost managed to right him self up. The effect he sought was almost what he had achieved. His foot landed on the top before he felt his attacker pull him down to the ground. The weregoyle tried to see who he was tangling with when the other creature pushed Matt up and rolled him off before he rolled over onto of him. Before Matt had felt his back come in contact with the surface he stared into the face of what had pinned him down.

Jon Canmore glared back. The light green weregoyle did not don the usual red chest armor and shoulder pads. He had worn the same black shirt and pants that he usually wore. His wings were spread out at full length with the claws pointed towards his captive, almost looking like he would use his wings to grab and hold the detective.

"Canmore," Matt snarled He felt the heated anger began to boil within. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Jon asked. His grip on Matt's shoulders became even tighter.

"It looks like you are trying to start something stupid," Matt sought out the whereabouts of Charlie. He hoped his son would stay out of sight. "Do you just go around gliding at night in the search of somebody to wrestle with?"

"Donae be daft, and don't act like a smart Ar--smart guy either." He had faltered on his choice of words, trying to keep from cussing. "It is obvious what I am doing. Ye monster should know that by now. I am out here defending me city from the evils that rest within."

"You are the same kind of monster as me," Matt tried to keep back from growling or allowing his eyes to glow. If he kept talking with Jon he might make it possible fer the Scottish weregoyle to relax his grip and give Matt a change to over power him. "We are both weregoyles."

"Not quite. Ye allow yourself t' be corrupted. Ye have no soul, yer the same as the rest of the true gargoyles."

"You are alone," Matt had tried to change the subject. The lack of armor made it obvious to the golden gargoyle. Jon wasn't out hunting. He was just out for a casual glide. There wouldn't be any quarry men that had followed their leader, or any members of The Pack hanging around. If said members of either The Quarrymen or The Pack they surely would have attacked by now. "No one is going to help you." Matt tried to slide from under the weregoyle's weight.

"As fer ye," Jon forced himself down on Matt, forcing the weregoyle down with all his strength. "Ye are I are practically alone."

The small roar sounded like it had come from a young lion cub making a pitiful attempt at roaring. A small blur of light blue caught the eye of Matt when his son pounced on Canmore's back.

"No!" The cry of an enraged five year old had followed Charlie's battle cry. What appeared to have been a small boy with wings tackled Charlie to the ground next to the adult gargoyles.

Matt took advantage of the distraction to gain a upper hand against Canmore. Taking a deep breath he rolled out from under the Hunter. He was not fast enough. Jon regained his hold on Matt's arm. It was enough for Matt to hoist himself up quickly. Canmore held a firm hold of his wrists, but he was no longer pinning the detective down.

"Nice try," Jon maintained his compsure. I knew ye would have used yer spawn to distract me. It was only fer a few seconds."

"Jon," Matt grunted out the name. "I don't want to fight you tonight." He didn't want to have to fight Canmore any night. He didn't have a choice on the matter. Matt tried to pull away but Canmore's grip was too tight. "I don't understand why you are being so stubborn.

Jon watched over Matt's wings, tail and lower talons. The other weregoyle was not going to upset him so easily. "Stubborn? I am not being stubborn. I will not allow ye t' poison my mind."

Growling and hissing brought both their focus to the two boys. Colin had manage to wrestle Charlie off his father, but that was his only triumph. The hatchling was stronger than Colin. The older boy held onto one of Colins arms and grabbed the quaterling by the coller of his shirt, trying to ignore Colin beating and scratching against his arms.

"Colin!" Jon's eyes lit up before he turned back to Matt. "If yer brat hurts my son I will break both of yer necks."

"Unlike you I wish to leave my son out of this matter," Matt growled. His eyes matching the radiance of Jon's.

* * *

The faint sound of sobbing was growing large to the ears of the elderly gargoyle. Hudson had only left the scene where the image of a young solider in training was battling and murdering a thief over and over again a few minutes ago. He had hoped to run into someone soon, but only a small handful of the clan had staid behind while the rest were on patrol. He had paused in his tracks when he had first heard the sobbing. Despite it's soft tone he could tell it was a woman who was crying. It was probably Angela, and he wasn't going to waste any time to see what was troubling the young female.

"He was false," the voice that was weak from crying was not Angela's. "He betrayed me. He lied. He lied." She repeated the same phrases before resuming her crying.

Hudson had resheathed his sword before he rounded the corner. He had doubted that whoever it was crying was armed with a weapon. He certainly did not want to frighten the poor woman. He had also hoped it was not another haunted image running on a loop.

"He told me I was his true love," it was a human woman seated on the floor. Dark brown hair had reached the small of her back. Part of her hair was gathered into a braid and was draped across the top of her head and held secure by a jeweled comb. She wore a simple white gown with wide bell shaped sleeves. The bottom of the gown would have swept the gown if she stood up, while crouched it spread out. Her face was completely hidden by her pale hands.

"Lass?" Hudson called to her in the mere hopes she was not a recording and could actually hear him.

"Who...is there?" The woman asked between tears and lowered her hands. Moist streaks had decorated her puffy cheeks. Her blood shot green eyes, still glittering from the extra moisture, widened at the sight of the gargoyle. "What are you? Are you a gargoyle?"

"Aye, I am a gargoyle," Hudson was thankful she knew what a gargoyle looked like. "I do not wish any harm upon you."

"You look familiar," The woman did not take a step towards him, but she did lean forward. "You look like one of the statues at the top of the castle."

Hudson blinked at her response. She did not fear him and that was good, but there was something nagging the back of his mind."Ye were here during the day?" How did she get beyond the front desk and security would surely have caught her. Nobody wore the type of gown she wore today. Somebody must have seen her.

"No. It's still night," she stared up. "I was looking at the stars before, and now I'm inside." She studied the walls again, taking a good long time to stare at the structure. "I think I may be inside the castle

"I think I can be able t' help ye, but I need t' sake ye a few questions. What is yer name, and what year is it?"

"My name is Elizabeth Flemming and it's 1274."

"1274 in the year of our lord," Hudson repeated. She was indeed a ghost, but not from before Wyven fell. "I am able t' help. I know where a few magic users are." He held out his hand, skeptical if she could take it. To her surprise she was able to grab his hand.

"Now Elizabeth I just want ye T' tell me all about yourself. Tell me about yer home and family." He was going to lead her a around until they found someone who could help. He had no idea if Owen had returned home yet.

"I'm from Bath England," Elizabeth explained as she and Hudson walked down the hallway. "I never would have gone to Scotland if it were not for Roderick. He was a great falconer. Oh the magicificant birds he raised and taught to hunt." Her eyes closed briefly while a single tear penetrated through her lashes and travled down her cheek." One day he and his falcon were on the hunt. The falcon chased after a rabbit into the woods and became injured. The bird came out of the woods near my father's farm."

"And ye found it?"

"That I did and tried to heal the majestic bird as best as I can. Roderick came searching for him, and that is how we met."

"Ye fell I love with him?"

"He wanted to marry me and take me back to Scotland, but my father forbade it. I believe I should have lsitened to him. I snuck out one night and rode to where he was waiting for me. We rode off together towards Scotland. His family took me in and gave me a room while everyone prepared for the wedding."

"Its sounds a day of beauty," Hudson paused when he heard the faint sounds of a different conversation.

"It was a day of sorrow," More tears were already beginning to fill Elizabeth's eyes. "The young serving ladies had yet to help me into my wedding gown. It meant it was safe to see my beloved before the ceremony. Upon reaching his door I had heard the sound of a woman's voice, a woman I had never heard before."

"Ye were suspicious?" Hudson asked. The other conversation was getting louder and he could detect the three voices clearly, Angela, Broadway, and a third voice.

"I couldn't hear what they were exactly saying. I knew that if I had knocked first I wouldn't have learned the truth. I opened the door slightly, just enough to allow me to look inside. My fiancee was in the deep embrace of another woman. Just the sight of their lips pressed together like that sent me running away." She couldn't speak further. Her own words were being choked on the flood of tears that poured down her face.

"I'm sorry t' hear that, lass," Hudson pat the woman's back while he heard the familiar sound of talloned feet agaisnt the stone floor of the castle.

"It seems we have found one of yer kind and possibly a friend of yers," the voice belonged to a man Hudson was certain he had seen before. The accent and the way he stood had told the elderly gargoyle that he was a soldier even if he hadn't worn his armor. "I know that old gargoyle." The soldier was not alone. Angela and Broadway had followed him

"Hudson?" Angela's eyes were instantly drawn towards the woman. "It looks like we don't have to explain to you what is going on."

"Aye," Hudson did not remove his gaze from the soldier. He knew it was a ghost from his own past, a guardsman who had served Princess Kathrine. "The castle is haunted. In addition to Elizabeth, I saw two men fighting near the library."

"Where they like the other spirits we found?" Broadway asked. "There was this couple outside the dining hall who were pleading their love towards each other and further up the hall there were children running towards the steps."

"They did not even notice that ye were there?" Hudson asked, remembering how he had tried to interfere with the squire and the thief. "Ye tried to get their attention, but acted like ye were not there?"

"Aye," the soldier answered for them. "They passed right through us. They were even more dead than me."

"You are dead?" Elizabeth had quelled her crying to the point she could talk again.

"Kerwold can touch things, but he cannot feel or smell," Angela explained.

"There seems t' be two kinds of ghosts. Those like Elizabeth and the guard here," Hudson reached out to give the female ghost another comforting pat on her shoulder. "Then there are the groups of ghosts acting out scenes. Tell me now, did they act like movies caught on a loop?"

"That's what they reminded me of," the portly gargoyle nodded. "As soon as the woman accepted the proposal they flickered out and were gone for a second before they returned."

"They were from different scenes in time," Angela brought up. "The couple looked like they were from the Renaissance and the children dressed like children from the early twentieth century."

"Elizabeth is from the thirteenth century," Hudson glanced from the woman towards the man. "And the soldier here is from our time. There is no specific pattern."

"Maybe it has something to do with how they died." Broadway suggested.

"I died?" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Afraid so, Lass" Hudson did not remove his hand. "From what I have heard I think ye may have been distraught to the point ye took yer own life."

"No," she shook her head as she stepped back away from him. "I was upset yes, but I didn't take my own life. I leapt upon the back of my own horse and rode out until I came across this castle. I just wanted some place to be alone. All I did was weep for my shattered heart."

"She does not remember how," Hudson scratched his chin. "What about ye lad?" He pointed at the soldier.

"I remember fighting against the Vikings. My bow string was cut. I did not have anything to fire at them with. I waited until they started to climb the walls before I fought against them with my own sword. That was when everyething went dark for a few seconds and I found meself in Wyvern's kitchen."

"He died during the Wyvern tragedy," Broadway said.

"We still don't know if they had died the same way," Angela studied the two spirits. "And I don't think they had. There is no pattern, and no reason they all started to appear tonight."

"Magic?" Broadway suggested.

"Owen is not here," Hudson knitted his browridges together as he pondered over the possibilities. "That only leaves Demona, Fox and Alex."

"We better tell his parents first, before we wake him," Angela said after a full minute of silence. She had reigned her initial instinct to snap out at Hudson's suggestion of her mother. Even if she did defend Demona there was a good chance that her mother may have caused the mess in an attempt to make up for her past.

* * *

Matt tried to pull away from Jon,using all of his strength. "Charlie try not to hurt him." The muscles under his gold hued flesh tensed from the struggle. Sweat began to bead across his whole body.

"He's hurting me,"Charlie protested. He kept trying to reach for Colin's other hand. The quaterling had been successful in keeping it out of reach.

"Don't forget you are stronger than him." Matt did not remove his gaze from Jon. "Try to subdue him without hurting him too much."

"Trying t' get on my good side?" Jon asked. He pressed his talons deeper against Matt's skin. He could feel blood welling up underneath his claws. "I will not fall fer yer tricks."

"I'm not trying to trick you," Matt swept his tail against Jon's toes, trying to trip the other weregoyle. It did little good. Matt had to get the upper hand and he knew how stubborn Canmore was. He pushed forward instead of pulling. Jon was not prepared for that and stepped backwards. Matt jumped forward, adding more weight and pressure towards Canmore.

Charlie had been watching his father and tried to mimic Matt's attempts to over take Canmore. Charlie remebered what his father said about his own strenght and used his tail to wrap around Colin's ankles and pulled the quaterling towards him. Colin fell against his chest and Charlie was able to wrap his arms around Colin, pinning the quaterling against him and keeping Colin's arms down.

The small upset was enough to give Matt some leverage in the situation. He pushed forward, keeping one foot on to of Jon's until he was able to force the other weregoyle down onto his back.

Jon grunted upon his backside coming in contact with the flat surface of the building top. His own eyes became even brighter once he had landed. He released the small amount of rage that was boiling deep within in the form of a growl.

"Are we going to perform the same tired song and cance?" Matt inquired. His eyes remained opaque white, even though they were no longer glowing.

"No dancing," Jon pushed back against his opponent with all his strength. "Just fighting and killing."

"I'm not going to kill you. Just fight you to keep you from harming my son."

"He carries the blood of the demon. He is just as evil and must be returned to hell."

The light that was once within Matt's eyes returned to life as he roared. "Don't you ever even think about threatening my children." He grabbed the Hunter by his shirt and raised him an inch, only to shove him back down. "If you as so much lay a single talon on any member of my family I will rip out your heart."

"Daddy!" the cry from Canmore's son brought's Matt's focus to the boys. Charlie had a strong hold on the younger boy, standing behind him with his arms wrapped around Colin and keeping his arms pinned to the sides. "Let me go. I have to help my father." The following sound the child made was a mixture of both a child making an attempt at growling and a cub of a wild cat snarling.

"No," Charlie eyes lit up briefly. "You father started it. He's a bully." It was no contest with the boys. Charlie had the upper hand due to his age and the fact he was more gargoyle than Colin.

"My father is not a bully," Colin struggled even further while the schlera of his eyes became illuminated.

Matt turned back in time as he felt Jon slip his feet from under him and push back. Matt felt his own grip increase as he tried to regain his upset, but it was no use. Jon had a firm hold on the ground with his lower talons and was able to keep a firm foot hold.

"I know I'm repeating myself," the muscles in Matt's limbs tensed as the golden gargoyle kept Jon from pushing him back and trying to upset Jon once more. "My family and I are not evil."

"Ye are mated to the demon," Jon's tail angled forward, trying to find a good grip on Matt's ankles. He was blocked by the sudden lashing of Matt's tail." You willing agreed t' become her mate and sire her spawn."

"It's love," Matt spoke calmly yet sternly. "The same feeling that you felt in your heart when you married your wife."

"Ye knew she was evil and ye allowed her t' enter yer heart."

"Your wife knew you were crazy yet she still married you." Matt had to fight to keep from stumbling once the words had left his mouth. Jon snarled as he gave a small jump forward, pushing the detective back. "So you can give the cheap shots, but you just can't take them in return?"

"I only speak the truth."

"And so do I, except I know when to accept the truth, and only when it's the exact truth." He had to hold back on his tongue for a second. Now was not the time for him to talk about half truths and government cover ups. "The truth is that we are both weregoyles. We are not evil. We believe in protecting the humans and doing what is the best for our families."

"There are only a few things that I will agree with." Jon replied while twitching his nose. A strange scent filled the air. "I will agree with the fact that we both are protectors and will do what is best fer our families, even though what is best fer yer family is far from what I want fer me family."

"We do not want to attack human kind," Matt scowled, both at Jon's comment and the acrid smell that was blowing their way.

"I agree that we both are protectors," Jon ignored Matt's comments. He almost wished he could ignore the strange odor. It was getting stronger and becoming more clear. It was the sharp and choking odor of smoke. "I agree that there are more dangerous things than gargoyles and that includes this Unseelie ye told me about and H.A.M." He blinked his eyes to keep them from watering at the smoky scent.

"Daddy," Colin cried out. His cry was not the same tone as it was when he thought his father was in trouble. "I smell smoke."

"I see smoke," Charlie relaxed his grip and pointed at the think plume of smoke wafting towards the sky.

"Where is that coming from," Matt released his hold on Canmore without a second thought and approached to the side of the building.

"There." Charlie pointed at the building where the smoke was wafting from.

"Only a block a way," Matt felt like hitting himself . He should have released his hold on Canmore the first second he had noticed the smoky odor.

"I'm going t' have ta deal wi ye later," Jon raced to the edge of the building. "Colin come wi me."

"No," Matt grabbed onto his wrist. "They boys will stay here. Charlie, keep an on eye on Colin."

"Colin ye come wi me if he gives ye any trouble," Jon said before he spread his wings.

Matt gave one last look to the boys before he followed Canmore. His wings spread out to grab the thermal that would help him glide towards the source of the smoke.

* * *

The steady drumming seeped into the subconscious of Alexander Xanatos and brought him out of his deep slumber. It was only until he was awake with his eyes closed did he know it wasnt drumming. It was someone knocking on his door.

"Alex," the voice of his mother carried through the deep pine. "We need to talk."

"Why?" the eight year old yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Because you performed a spell."

"Who told on me?" Alex no longer felt tired. He rolled out of bed and approached his door. "Was it Macy?"

"So you were the ones who summoned the spirits," Fox opened the door before he could grab onto the knob. Her strawberry blond eyebrows were lowered. Her mouth was set in a frown. It was not the look of someone who was angry with him, just disappointed.

"What spirits," Alex blinked. The images he used for his story looked like ghosts, but they were just visions. "Who got a nightmare. They weren't ghosts."

"You didn't summon any ghosts?" Fox gently grabbed onto his wrist and led him out of the room. "What did you do?"

"I summoned visions," Alex explained as he stepped onto the long rug covering the hallway floor. He could see they were not alone. Three gargoyles and two humans has followed his mother. Hudson stared at him with only a mildly interupted look while Angela and Broadway looked as confused as he was. He had no idea who the two humans were. The man was dressed in the same armor Alex had pictured the guardsmen had once used when he heard the story's of the clan's past from Hudson. The woman was dressed in a long gown Alex had seen the women from Robin Hood movies wear. Despite the fact she had been crying she was beautiful. "I just called forth some holograms."

"Holograms?" His mother repeated. The gargoyles blinked at the mention of holograms and stared at thetwo mysterious humans. Both the man and woman appeared as if they had never heard of the word.

"I was telling a scary story to the others and I wanted to make some pictures."

"And summoned holograms?" Fox tried to fit to fit the pieces of the words to the puzzle together.

"I created them to match the story," Alex kept looking at the people. "How big are the ghosts?"

"These are the ghosts," Angela pointed to the people. "We think they have died at Wyvern."

"I didn't die here," Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm not supposed to die here. I am supposed to hear the sound of something gliding over head like a giant bat and I run off to hide in the shadows."

"I may have been stabbed while defending Wyvern," the man nodded. "We are all just wondering why and how ye were able t' summon us."

"But I didn't summon any one," Alex wanted to stamp his foot, except it would make it appear as if he was throwing a small tantrum. He wished the adults would believe him. "I only created holograms and they were this big." He held his hands apart, far enough for a toaster to fit in between. "And they were surrounded by a green glowing light."

"He didn't summon the ghosts," Broadway blinked. "He looks too tired to be making a lie."

"If he didn't do it then who did?" Angela asked. Her eyes immediate were drawn into a glare. "And don't you blame my mother. There are no signs she performed any spells within her room or her storage room."

"Doesn't leave many options, lass." Hudson brought up.

"Unless they are not ghosts," Fox pointed at both Elizabeth and the soldier. "What if they are holograms?"

"Maybe the ones who don't sense us are," Hudson grabbed Beth's hand. "But Elizabeth and the lad are as solid as we are."

"I made the old man and the woman solid," Alex did not speak too loud and kept staring at the ground. "In case I lost my audience."

"Alex," Fox used the tone of voice she had reserved when she was about to scold her son. "I want you to undo the spell you had performed and go back to bed. We will discuss your punishment tomorrow."

The small child did not mouth a word of protest. He was too tired to challenge his mother's ruling. "Ghostly visions I had called from my mind. There is no reason to stay behind. I have already told your story has been explained. Please leave now until I need you again." His hands waved around as his eyes lit up with a greenish yellow light. Static lifted the ends of his hair.

"It's not working," Broadway kept his eyes on their two guests. The soldier was watching child with intense curiosity while Elizabeth looked like she was deep in thought. "None of them look like they are about to disappear."

The crackling glowing energy that had surrounded the boy faded just as Alex's eyelids closed He teetered on his feet before he fell forward.

"Alex!" Fox was able to catch him before he touched the ground.

"We shouldn't have awaken him," Angela said softly. "We should have waited until Owen gets here."

"When is he getting here?" Broadway asked.

"He should be home soon," Fox stood back up with her son in his arms. "I don't know if I should wake him again."

"They are not really harming any one." Angela pointed out. "The most violent once are not even physical."

"I know that after I hide I peer out to see what is approaching the castle," Elizabeth blurted out. Her eyes appeared glazed over."I see a creature that looks like the statues, except she is female and was a flesh and blood creature. She was the color of the daytime sky and had hair the color of fire. She landed on top of the tallest tower."

"We should stay wi them," Hudson pointed the two visitors. He began to wonder if Elizabeth had truely taken her own life or if she had run foul of Demona in the past.

* * *

The building with the fire was a slender structure was seven stories tall from the way the windows were splayed Matt figured there were ten apartments per floor. The thick column of smoke was billowing out of a window on the sixth story.

"Don't know how many people are in there," Matt felt his wings hang in the air. He had to make sure he and Canmore were clear on the details before they began to rescue people. "It looks like the type of apartment college students would use."

"How can ye tell?" Jon had also forced his wings to just allow him to hover in the air.

"Elisa and I had investigated several buildings like this one," even during a crisis Matt couldn't help but display his detective skills. "That, and we are not to far from NYU."

"Were are we going to set the people that we have rescued?" Jon asked. "We canae place them on the street, not if we want t' rescue more than two or three."

"That store," Matt pointed at the three story building across the street from the burring building. "It's not too far to the ground and we will still be able to catch the right air currents back to the building."

"Aye," Jon pumped his wings with just enough energy to send him gliding forward.

Matt did not waste anytime to glide after him. He did not glide straight for the window with smoke but the window right beside it. He noticed a movement from within the apartment and landed on the sill. He angled his wings to shield his face from the smoke as he tapped on the window.

"Hello?" he could see a young woman with dark hair racing from an adjacent bathroom. She probably opened the other window to shout for help so she could avoid the smoke. "I have to get you out of there."

The young woman stared at Matt for a brief second before mouthing the word gargoyle.

"I'm a weregoyle," Matt reached for the window pane just as the college student approached him. He was prepared to tear the window open itself if she was going to be too frightened of him.The second the window was open Matt reached inside and pulled her into his arms. He wanted to tell her to hold on tight, except that would expose him more to the smoky air. His lower talons released their hold on the sill as his wings spread open to catch the thermals.

"Do you live alone?" Matt had asked once they were far away from the burning building. He blinked the away the last of his tears caused by the smoke.

"My room mate went to the store along with one of the people next store," she explained. Her voice did not any sign of fear.

That answered one of Matt's Questions. "Did your neighbor have any room mates."

"They are on a date."

"That's good," Matt landed on the top of the smaller building and set her down. "I need to rescue the others and I need to be able to glide."

"It's safer here than back there." She stepped back to make room for Jon and the young man he was rescuing.

"I'll get his room mate," the Scottish weregoyle said as he set his rescue victim down.

Matt did not say anything as he allowed his wings to catch another current back towards The building.

There were several fire trucks surrounding the smoking building. A long jet of water was fired into window that continued to spew out smoke. Several ladders were placed against the sides of the building while trampolines were set up.

Matt knew the drill. Several of the firefighters would be climbing up the ladders to rescued the people on top floors. Those in the middle would jump onto the cushioned netting and those on the bottom floors were already out by now. Matt and Jon would help the fire fighters until they had rescued everyone on the upper floors.

* * *

The elevator ride up to the castle could take its sweet time for all Owen could care. The small cast party turned out to be a small get together for the actors who played the main characters and series regulars of Pride Force. Kitty had insisted her husband joined them. It had to take a direct order from Xanatos himself for the majordomo to agree to go out.

"What a wonderful evening," Kitty breathed as she leaned back. With a single sweep of her fingers she removed the clips keeping her hair pinned up. Her wheat colored hair fell loosely around her shoulders. "I'm glad your boss ordered you too come."

"How did you know I was ordered to go out?" Owen asked as he slid the glasses from his face.

"Cause I know my husband quite well," she pulled up the sleeves of her blue dress. "As much as you wanted to come and spend an evening with me you felt you were going to have permission from your employer."

"I see," Owen cocked an eye brow and removed Kleenex from his pants pocket. "You do know me too well."

"And I know your going to knock on the bedroom door of David and Fox before you join me in the bedroom."

"Who says I am?" He slid the Kleenex back into his pocket but did not place his glasses back on his face. "Who says I might not do something unpredictable?" he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her closer to him She seemed surprised at first, but as she neared him she pursed her lips to anticipate his kiss.

They were too caught up in each others love to take notice the familiar ding of the elevator bell indicating that they had reached their floor and they did not notice the doors opening. They did not part from their kiss until someone from within the castle had grabbed Owen by his collar and pulled him inside.

"Broadway!" Kitty exclaimed in a half surprised half annoyed tone. She stormed inside, behind her husband just as the doors were closing. She was prepared to smack at the doors to keep them from closing in on her. Luckily, she did not have to.

"We have a problem," the portly gargoyle set Owen down next to Fox Xanatos. The half fae was holding her sleeping son in her arms. "We need Puck."

"You may have to wake him," Owen stared at the sleeping child. He did not like the idea of having to rouse the boy from his sleep. "I can only teach him."

"We may have to show you the problem," Fox looked up and stared past them "Angela, Hudson, bring them in."

The elderly gargoyle and the lavender daughter of the clan leader entered the elevator lobby, each with a strange human followed behind them.Both man and woman were dressed in medieval clothing Owen hadn't seen people wear in centuries.

"Who are they?" Owen had no idea what happened, although he was begging to suspect it had something to do with magic and Alex may have been responsible.

"Elizaeth and Kerwold," Angela made the introductions. "Solid holograms of people who had died at Wyvern."

"I have tried to tell you that I didn't die," the image named Elizabeth shook her head. "I watched as the female gargoyle kiss the statue and tell it that she would return in ten years to see if the spell had broken and she shall never give up on him." A dreamy look swept over her eyes. "I had a feeling that the statue was another gargoyle trapped in a sleep spell. I am supposed to see that beautiful image and never give up on true love. I will confront that cad who broke my heart, return to my family and seek a true love."

"She saw my mother?" Angela asked.

Hudson shrugged. "I wouldnae be surprised if yer mother visited the castle over the years."

"These are the only ones?" Owen asked once he had absorbed the information.

"Not all of them," Fox told him. "There are the action scenes."

"Action scenes?" Kitty's eyebrows rose.

"They act like they are caught up on a video tape," Hudson explained. "The same scene keeps replaying over and over. They act like they don't even see us."

"This was caused by Alex?" Owen inquired.

"Aye lad. He tried to fix the damage himself, but as ye can see it he did not succeed."

"He had made an attempt to do a counter spell," Owen tapped his chin. "It had obviously tired him out."

"I don't want to wake him." Fox stared at the sleeping form of her son.

"We are going to have to," Owen said. "I cannot undo the spell myself."

"He's exhausted."

"I cannot disobey Oberon's rules."

"Are his rules more important than Alex's health?" Fox snapped. "Endangering his health is not protecting him."

"I still need to wake him. I need to know exactly what went wrong."

"I don't like doing this," Fox carefully sat down and crossed her legs. Alex barely moved in her arms. " Alex?" She gently shook the sleeping child. "Owen is here and he needs your help. You have to tell him what spells you had used."

Small eyelashes twitched before eyelids slid back over a pair of aquamarine eyes. "Mom?" Alex asked before yawning.

"Owen wants to know what spells you used." The tattooed woman set Alex down on her legs before she gently brushed her fingers against the side of her head. "You don't have to move, just tell him."

"I used the spell to summon holograms," Alex mumbled before yawning again. "And I used the spell to make them disappear."

"Except that it didn't work," Owen pointed out.

"What were the words you used?" Kitty asked. "Where they the right ones?"

"I said the following spell," Alex blinked his eyelids. "Ghostly visions I call from my mind. To these walls there shall not be a bind. Come on out for a game. Play a story that brings your fame.' and to make them disappear I said ' "Ghostly visions I had called from my mind. There is no reason to stay behind. I have already told your story has been explained. Please leave now until I need you again."'

"Where they the exact words?" Owen asked.

"We heard him use the last spell," Angela told him. "We were not around to hear him when he summoned the illusions."

"Alex," Owen had used his softest tone of voice. "I know you are tired, but can you remember if you used the right words?"

"I think so," Alex mumbled. "I may have said determined images first."

"Ghostly visions of determined mind?" Owen asked The only answer he received was a simple nod from the boy. "Everything is becoming quite clear."

"Ye wouldn't mind explaining it to the rest of us?" Hudson asked.

"A castle that is over a thousands years old has had many visitors as well as those who once lived in the castle. Visitors whose strong emotions may have been fused to the castle." The majordomo reached out and brushed the walls with the tips of his fingers. "This could be said about every place if it is old enough."

"The ghosts are the visions of people had visited here," Angela caught on.. "They really are like video recordings."

"Precisely," Owen nodded. "It seems that those who are single notice us and notice changes within the castle, but they retain the memories of what had transpired here, while those who are in groups are still reinacting the scenes they excelled in their determination."

"How do we turn it off?" Fox asked.

"The right kind of words. Alex had made a small mistake when he used the word determined." He turned towards the two visions. "From what I have just heard from the young lady I can tell she is determined to not give up on love."

"That is correct," Elizabeth nodded, her hands were still clenched into fists.

"Ye were determined t' protect the castle," Hudson rested his hand on the shoulder of the soldier. "And that scene I saw earlier. The thief was determined to get away and the youth was determined t' stop him."

"The couple was determined to make their love work," Angela smiled at both the realization and the beautiful image of the couple. "And both children were determined to outreach each other to the top of the castle."

"And now you are cooking with gas," the triumphant voice of the familiar trickster said. The tall servant had shortened by a foot and a half while his hair grew longer and paler. His ears became longer and pointed while his glasses disappeared and his clothes melted away and rearranged to the more colorful threads Puck was used to wearing. "Just needs the right words to correct it."

"And what words would that be?" Fox did not remove her gaze from Alex. A pale green aura surrounded her and her son. She looked up briefly to see if anyone besides Puck had seen it.

"A simple phrase," Puck kept his eyes on both Fox and Kitty he wanted to wait until his wife was safely out of the way so she wouldn't blister, and he wanted to make sure Fox was ready. "Ghostly images of a determined mind There is no reason to stay behind. You made sure your story has been explained. Please leave now until I call you again."

"Alex," Fox's entire vision had even tinted green. "Repeat what your Uncle Puck had said."

"Ghostly visions of a determined mind" Alex had sat up. He pointed to both Kerwold and Elizabeth while his eyes were illuminated. "There is no reason to stay behind. You made sure your story has been explained. Please leave now until I call you again." He relaxed back down on his mother's lap once the words were said.

While the others were focused on Alex , Hudson kept his good eye on the two visitors. The images of Elizabeth and Kerwood faded slowly, growing more transparent until they had both disappeared completely.

"It worked," the elder gargoyle grinned.

"We may have to check the rest of the castle," Angel glanced over t where Elizabeth and Kerwold once stood before turning back to Fox and Alex. "How is he?"

"Fine," Fox yawned. She had appeared more tired than before. "He's at the same level of exhaustion before he performed the spell."

"How" Broadway asked. "Did Puck help?"

"I offered no such assistance," Owen had reappeared where Puck once stood. "Fox had channeled her energy towards her son."

"When did ye teach her that?" Hudson asked in an impressed tone of voice.

"I didn't," Owen smiled. "Never underestimate the bond between a mother and her child."

"Let me take him," Kitty reached out to take Alex into her arms. "You go off to bed."

"We'll be checking the rest of the castle," Angela offered. "Hudson and I will." She knew her mate needed to finish up in the kitchen.

"I'll lend the two of you a hand," Owen said. "We should start with the living room and then take me to the scenes you have told me about." They would tell Demona what had happened and see if she wanted to lened a talon.

* * *

The scent of smoke stuck to Matt's clothing and hair. He stared at his talons, the soot had tarnished the gold color of his skin. He felt proud of himself, not only in rescuing the people from the building, he was proud of convincing Canmore not to continue their small fight. He was also proud of his son.

"That was nice of you to give Colin the coloring book," Matt said once they had neared the castle. "Might help convince them that we are not evil."

Charlie glided closer to his father. "I let him choose between the markers and the book." He stared at the set of markers in his hand.. "Should I have given him both?"

"You are not trying for sainthood," Matt wanted to cuff the back of Charlie's head. It was the fact he didn't want to get his son's hair dirty with ash that stopped him.

"Colin knows weregoyles are not evil. His daddy is one and he said they are not evil."

"Then why did he attack you?"

"Cause I hurt his daddy."

"Makes sense," Matt answered. His eyes widened and a smile crossed his face when he saw a beautiful form of his mate glide towards them. "Hello, my love. Did you miss us?"

"As always," Demona answered as she neared them. Her smile was brief and her tone took a sharp turn. "What took you so long? It's past Charlie's bedtime."

"The Hunter and Colin attacked us," Charlie was the one who answered. He glided straight to his mother's arms. "Then we smelled and saw some smoke and daddy and the hunter had to go save some people from a building, cause it was on fire."

"Really?" She embraced Charlie the second he came incontact with her and turned to glare at her mate. "Do you see? I have told you our enemies hunt us. You shouldn't leave to go out at night when you do not have to go on patrol."

"We were attacked by one of our own," Matt followed them both back to the castle. "It was a good thing we did go out, as Charlie told you we rescued people from a burning building."

"The humans have people to rescue them."

"I can't fight my instincts," Matt told her as they shifted their wings to land. "Neither could Canmore. He was a different person when we were saving people."

"How long was he like that?"

"Until we parted ways for the night," Matt sighed. "He may be an enemy to the clan and to you, but he is one who can be an alley. When it comes to H.A.M and vampires he is willing to fight by our side."

"And at other times he is willing to aim his guns at us," she stared down at her son. Charlie had one arm wrapped around her shoulder and one hand holding onto his markers. His head was against her chest as he was drifting to sleep. "He needs to be tucked in. You go and take a shower."

Matt nodded and folded his wings across his shoulders. He hoped his mate would enter the shower after she had put Charlie to bed.

* * *

Colin's feet touched the balcony before his father's. The young boy bounced across the cement twice while his wings flapped a few times. Colin turned at the sound of his father landing and folded his wings across his shoulders. Part of him felt a bit envious of not having the same strong toes and sharp claws as his father.

"It's past yer bed time," Jon said. Unlike Colin he didn't cloak his wings. He shook them several times in an attempt to try to remove the soot that clung to the soft leather.

"I'm not sleepy," Colin protested. "I wanna color." He stared at the new coloring book in his hands. While their fathers were saving people from the burning building Charlie had offered him a choice between a new coloring book or a new box of markers. Colin had plenty of crayons and markers at home. He needed a new coloring book and once he saw the images of dinosaurs on the cover, the choice seemed easy.

Jon rubbed his hand against his shirt, smuding the grime and barely removing any of it."Ye can color when we get home tomorrow." He reached for the hand of the sliding glass door and opened it for the two of them.

"I'm not sleepy," Colin said and entered the house. "I don't wanna go to bed."

"Ye are going t' bed," Jon did not want to have to fight with him. He wanted to wash the grim off and crawl into bed himself. "Yer daddy is tired. If I'm tired then maybe yer sleepy."

Colin stompped his feet. "I'm not sleepy."

The light to the dining room was turned on. "I think you are," Lorrie was standing next to the light switch. "I bet once you are in your pajamas and under the covers you will fall right asleep."

"Mommy!" Colin ran towards her, holding his new gift up. "I got a new coloring book."

"I see," Lorrie smiled at him. "Where did you get it? Did daddy take you to see your Aunt and Uncle?"

"Charlie gave it to me."

"Charlie?" Lorrie stared at her husband. Her eyes widened at his appearance. "What happened to you?"

Jon breathed deeply. "There was a building on fire and there were people inside and ye know I cannae just let them wait fer the fire fighters t' rescue them."

"I know, but what about Colin?"

"He was with the Demon's brat while Detective Bluestone and I were rescuing people."

She shook her head. "Don't tell me you were fighting with him again. I don't want you taking Colin out if you are going to fight with the gargoyles."

"How did ye know?" Jon felt himself shrinking back.

"Just a guess."

"Colin needs t' know who the true enemies are."

"He can learn to hunt when he's eight, not now." She lead lead Colin to his bed room. After getting him into his pajamas and tucks him into bed she will tell him a story.

Jon took one step into his bedroom before turning to stare at the hall. "Aye m'love." He agreed before removing his shirt.

_The End_


End file.
